fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Foxfire/1
Roleplay ADREAN CLEDWYN: Adrean walked into Foxfire and searched in the pool of people for one particular girl with brown hair and sapphire eyes. FREYA KYLAN: 'Freya fidgeted with her satchel, looking though the crowds of people for a single boy with messy brown hair and dark blue eyes. Her mind ran with a single question. How would everyone react to the news of her and Adrean dating? '''ADREAN CLEDWYN: '''Adrean saw Freya and walked over to her and planted a kiss on her lips. The people around them gasped, he turned and glared at them, “What are you looking at? Do you not have any better things to do with your lives?” One girl started to cry and others sent glares towards Freya. The guys glared at Adrean, But Adrean was much more intimidating, causing them to back off. '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya pointed at all the heartbroken people. “You know, I never thought we would cause that much ruckus.” She gave everyone a wave. “Don’t worry, there are many more fish in the sea! I’m sure you’ll all find someone!” A girl snorted, while the the guys considered what she was saying. “We all knew this was going to happen!” someone called from the crowd. '''ADREAN CLEDWYN: '''A guy from the crowd yelled “Ew Freya! Why are you with him! There are so many better people.” Adrea was about to reply, but Freya beat him to it. '''FREYA KYLAN: '“Oh really now?” Freya asked. “Do you mean that I don’t get a choice in choosing who I want to be with? That I’m not an independent women, capable of making her own choices?” The guy who spoke turned red. “I didn’t mean it like that,” he mumbled. '''ADREAN CLEDWYN: '''Adrean stepped towards the boy, with an intense glare that sent the boy cowering back. ”So than tell us, what did you mean? If you think I’m not good enough for her, there is no way in this world that you are either. So back off, before my Bramble skills really come into use.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya grabbed Adrean’s arm before he could actually do any real damage to the boy. “Woah there, cowboy. Calm it down.” She suddenly heard squealing behind her and turned to see her friend,s, Sarah and Vanessa, grinning at her. “So you finally got a boyfriend? It’s about time, girl! And Adrean Cledwyn! We knew this day would happen!” Freya blushed. It was light, but it was there. '''ADREAN CLEDWYN: '''Adrean saw the blush on Freya’s cheeks, “Awe, is Freya blushing because her friends are talking about me? That’s so adorable!” He turned to her friends, “I like you guys already!” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Vanessa’s cheeks had turned pink and Sarah looked like she was about to die from happiness. Freya inwardly rolled her eyes. Her friends were so gullible sometimes. She noticed two guys pushing their way to them with teasing and naughty smiles directed to Adrean and Freya pointed at them. “Are those guys your friends?” '''ADREAN CLEDWYN”You could say that.” He turned up face them, ”Trystan, Brayden, how are you?” FREYA KYLAN: “I am so glad to be your friend right now,” Sarah whispered to Freya. “So many cute guys hanging out with us!” Freya shot a glare at her. “Sarah, you’re one of the most chased girls besides me and Vanessa, you could get any guy if you wanted!” She turned to the new guys. “Hi!’ ADREAN CLEDWYN:'''Trystan sent a flirty smile in Freya’s direction, ”I’m Trystan, nice to meet you.” '''FREYA KYLAN: Before Freya could answer, Sarah pushed in front and smiled a dazzling smile at Trystan. “I’m Sarah, and I don’t think we’ve met before, Trystan.” Freya bit her lip to stop from laughing. That was a huge lie. Sarah had been stalking Trystan for goodness knows how long - and she wasn’t the most stealthy person. ADREAN CLEDWYN:'Adrean glared at Trystan, before he could reply to Sarah, he said, ”Why did you smile at Freya like that?” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya choked on her laughter. She leaned over and whispered to Adrean, “Aw, is someone jealous?” '''ADREAN CLEDWYN:'Adrean huffed, ”Am not. I should just know if someone is making a move in my girlfriend so I know to knock some sense into them.” 'FREYA KYLAN: '“It’s nice to know that you’re willing to do that, but please try not to kill someone.” Freya pointed at Sarah and Trystan, who were caught up in a serious conversation about whether Misty was better or Raven in the show about little unicorns running around and saving the world. “When those two start dating, I expect credit because we were the ones that introduced them.” 'ADREAN CLEDWYN:'Adrean scrunched up his nose, ”Eww, Trystan dating is not something I want to see.” Tristan heard that and glared at Adrean. 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya snickered. “With the way you talk to your friends, I’m surprised that they’ve not already dumped you for the trash.” '''ADREAN CLEDWYN:'Adrean pouted, ”You just made me worse than trash. And I thought as my girlfriend, you’re supposed to be nice to me. Some relationship we have.” 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya shrugged. “You’re going to have to deal with everything I say if you want to stay with me.” '''ADREAN CLEDWYN:'Adrean sighed, ”I know, but I wouldn’t change a single thing about you for the world. So I’m dealing with it and am happy to deal with it.” He kissed her cheek. 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya smiled. “I’m glad.” She grabbed Sarah and Vanessa, who were still chatting with Trystan and Brayden, oblivious to everything around the,pm, and waved. “See you at lunch!” '''ADREAN CLEDWYN:'When lunch rolled around, he was starving. He hurried to the line and piled up with food. 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya got all her food and sat down at a table with Vanessa and Sarah, ignoring all the glares from the girls and looks from the boys. '''ADREAN CLEDWYN:'Adrean noticed all the looks Freyabwas getting, so he stood on the table and yelled, ”Quit glaring at my gigirlfriend as anyone not taught you that it’s rude?” He sat down beside Freya. '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya gave Adrean a look. “You didn’t have to be that loud. Now we’ll get even more attention!” Sarah was giggling and Vanessa was smirking. '''ADREAN CLEDWYN: Adrean shrugged, ”They we're looking at you as if you just announced you are dating the hottest guy in school.” He smirked, ”Oh wait, you are.” FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya rolled her eyes and pointed at all the boys secretly giving him glares. “And those guys are looking at you as if you’re dating the hottest girl in the school. Which you are. Consider yourself lucky.” '''ADREAN CLEDWYN: He turned to the guys Freya was talking about and stuck his tongue out at them. They rolled their eyes and looked away. Adrean turned back to Freya and cheekily grinned, ”What guys?” FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya burst out in laughter. “You truly are something special, Adrean Cledwyn.” '''ADREAN CLEDWYN:”I know, and you love me for it.” He said with a smile. FREYA KYLAN: 'Freya grinned back. “I guess I do. What a messed up world we live in.” '''ADREAN CLEDWYN:'Adrean froze, ”W-Wait, you love me?” 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya paled at what she said. ”Um... maybe?” '''ADREAN CLEDWYN:'Adrean grabbed Freya’s hand and pulled her out into an empty hallway. He pulled her onto a bench and grabbed her hands, ”Do you, Freya Kylean, love me?” 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya stared into Adrean’s eyes. Did she? The answer was already there. “I do,” she whispered. “Do you, Adrean Cledwyn, love me too?” '''ADREAN CLEDWYN:'Adrean smiled, ”I don’t just love you Freya, I’m in love with you. And Everything about you, inside and out.” 'FREYA KYLAN: '“And I’m in love with everything about you too,” Freya whispered back, a smile breaking on her face. 'ADREAN CLEDWYN:'Adrean grinned, ”That’s good to know.” He kissed her. 'FREYA KYALN: '''When they broke apart, she whispered, “Who knew we would tell each other “I love you“ in a random hallway at school?” '''ADREAN CLEDWYN:'Adrean shrugged, ”Who knew we would end up loving each other in the first place?” 'FREYA KYLAN: '“Who knew,” she agreed and kissed him again. 'ADREAN CLEDWYN:'When they broke free, he stared deep into her eyes, he whispered, ”I love your eyes. I love your hair. I love you smile. I love your lips. I love your voice. I love how you never let me say anything self centered, even if I really really want to. I love your big heart. I love how smart you are. I love so many things about you, I could spend my whole life just telling you.” 'FREYA KYLAN: '”I love everything you are and more,” Freya whispered, resting her forehead against his. “We should really get going now.” 'ADREAN CLEDWYN:'Adrean groaned, “Do we have to? Can’t we just ditch for half a day?” 'FREYA KYLAN: '“I like the way you think,” Freya said with a smile. “I have some place to show you anyway.” 'ADREAN CLEDWYN:'Adrean’s eye’s widened in excitement, “Let’s go!” 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya lightleaped them to to a cliff. It overlooked a rushing river and a dangerous brigde connected the cliff to the other side. Gigantic trees lined up behind them and many excotic platns and animals had made this place their home. "What do you think?" Freya asked, turning to him. '''ADREAN CLEDWYN!'Adrean took in the scene around him, “It’s magnificent.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya grineed. "I always find the best places to hang out, don't I?" '''ADREAN CLEDWYN: Adrean shrugged, “I always give the best gifts.” FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya's hand automatically went to the charm bracelet on her wrist. "You know, that actually is true." '''ADREAN CLEDWYN: '''Freya sat down at the edge of the cliff and Adrean put his head in her lap and laid down. He started fiddling with the charm bracelet on her wrist, “I’m thinking about getting you another charm.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya raised an eyebrow. “And what will it be this time?” '''ADREAN CLEDWYN:”I’ll get you two. One a bench, since that’s where I told you that I love you, and another as a bridge, to symbolize this place.” 'FREYA KYLAN: '“I look forward to receiving them,“ she told him, then got up and headed for the bridge. “Come on, let’s see what’s on the other side!” 'ADREAN CLEDWYN: '''Adrean got up with a grin, he ran to the bridge and started walking across. '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya walked across carefully, not wanting to trip and fall, when she stumbked on a loose plank on the bridge. '''ADREAN CLEDWYN: '''Adrean grabbed Freya right before she fell off of the edge. “You’ve got to be more careful, you could have died!” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya gave him a look. “The world loves me too much to let me die.” '''ADREAN CLEDWYN: '''Adrean rolled his eyes, “Fine, the next time you almost die, I’ll make sure I can’t help you, so the world can.” He turned and stormed away to the other side of the bridge. '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya joined him on the other side and glared. “You need to learn how to take a joke.” '''ADREAN CLEDWYN: '“You need to learn that you don’t joke about dying.” 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya turned her eyes away and looked out at the cliff. “You’re not the only one that lost someone, you know,” she softly whispered. '''ADREAN CLEDWYN: '''Adrean faced her, his eye!s softened, “I know, but I’m not willing to lose another person.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '“I’m not willing to lose myself either,” Freya said matter-of-factly, a weak attempt to lighten up the mood. “I doubt anyone does.” 'ADREAN CLEDWYN: '''Adrean hugged her, “I don’t like fighting with you, but you almost falling off of that bridge... it scared me. It scared me more then I think I’ve ever been scared.“ '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya buried her face in his shoulder. “I’m afraid of dying, Adrean,” she mumbled. “I-I was there when Zain left the world, and it was so quick... It made me see that even though we live for centuries upon centuries, our lives can be taken away in just a blink of an eye.” '''ADREAN CLEDWYN: '“It doesn’t matter how long we live, it matter’s how we spend the time will live for. You’re right, we could have our lives taken away in a flash, but you have me, and as long as I’m around, I’ll makes sure no harm comes upon you to my best extent.“ 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya grinned up at him. “That was the wisest and sweetest thing you’ve ever told me.” She pretented to wipe tears from her eyes. “You’re all grown up! I knew this day would come one day...” '''ADREAN CLEDWYN: '''Adrean played along, “I know! Next thing you know I’ll be...” He made a face, “What will I be doing?” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya considered that. “The next best Bramble player? Somebody‘s husband? A Councillor?” '''ADREAN CLEDWYN: '''Adrean nodded, “The first two yes, but councillor? I can‘t be a councillor if we‘re married.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '“You can’t think of our marriage this soon!” Freya chided him. “You still haven’t gotten your matchmaking forms, and are therefore not eligible for marriage yet!” 'ADREAN CLEDWYN: '“Matchmaking forms or not, e are getting married, it’s a fact.” He claimed. 'FREYA KYLAN: '“Whatever you say,” Freya said, but she was smiling. 'ADREAN CLEDWYN: '''Adrean sat down, “What do you think our kids will look like?” '''FREYA KYLAN: '“Now you’re thinking too far into the future.” But she too was wondering as well. “Maybe our daughter has my eyes and your hair, and our son is vice versa.” 'ADREAN CLEDWYN: '“They will both be tall, since I‘m we’re both tall. And I’m make them play Bramble.” 'FREYA KYLAN: '“No, only one of them can be into Bramble. I want to get one into music.” 'ADREAN CLEDWYN: '“I guess we will just have to see. Until than, they will be in Bramble in my imagination.” 'FREYA KYLAN: ' “And music in mine.” Freya leaned her head in his shoulder. “Do you ever wonder what might have been if they hadn’t died?” 'ADREAN CLEDWYN: '''Adrean wrapped his arm around her back, “Every day, what would Zain be doing right now?” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya smiled thoughtfully. “He would probably be in his room finding ways to tease me about you and writing up love songs to annoy me. What would Gemma be doing?” '''ADREAN CLEDWYN: '“She would become your friend and start telling you all the annoying, rude and who knows what else, things about me.” As much as Adrean wouldn’t like that, a small smile appeared on his face. 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya laughed. “She would have a lot to say, wouldn’t she?” She remarked with a grin. '''ADREAN CLEDWYN: '''Adrean shook his head, “She would exaggerate it, I’m not annoying. My mom actually wants to spend some time alone with you. I think She want’s to get to know you.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '“Your mom seems like a nice women. Like an actual mother.” 'ADREAN CLEDWYN: '''Adrean turned at looked at her properly, “What about your mother? Do you not have a good relationship with her?” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya struggled for the right words. “We have an okay relationship... it’s just that she’s pressuring me into being perfect all the time, and, well, you know how busy she is. We get into fights at least once a week. Same with my father.” '''ADREAN CLEDWYN: '”That’s hard. You know that my family is your family right? You can always come to us.” 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya stared at her hands. “If I start ignoring them, they'll just turn their methods to George, and I can’t do that to him.” '''ADREAN CLEDWYN: '“Okay, But if you ever need to... escape, my arms are wide open, Alright?” 'FREYA KYLAN: '“I know, thanks Adrean.” Freya sighed. “This is so much better than school, right?” 'ADREAN CLEDWYN: '''Adrean smiled, “It is.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '“So, what do you want to do now?” Freya asked. 'ADREAN CLEDWYN: '''Adrean looked at his watch, “We have to go back to Foxfire, so we don’t get caught.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '“Then let’s go.” She laced her fingers with his and they lightleaped back to Foxfire to continue on with their day. '''ADREAN CLEDWYN: '''They got back just in time, students were filling the halls and they were unnoticed. “I’ll see you later.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya kissed his cheek. “Bye!” Category:Archived Roleplay